


Mistlefoe

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Gray and Natsu can turn anything into a competition, including kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a [tumblr post](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/154522718692/fun-christmas-idea). This is for my ft secret santa.

Lucy and Erza sat together in a booth, warily eyeing the guild doors as they waited for the rest of their team. It was Christmas Eve and the guild was celebrating with their annual Christmas party, the air was warm with the smell of cinnamon, rum and peppermint, and already people were getting into the festivities.

Mira had booby-trapped the entire guild with mistletoe, well-hidden by magic until some poor, unsuspecting victims walked underneath and we’re trapped until they kissed with runes. Luckily they only worked the first time a couple walked underneath them but Mira had lined the top of the door frame with sprigs of mistletoe so that no one would be able to miss it on the way in. Although it wasn’t rigged with magic, from her perch behind the bar Mira saw all and assured everyone there would be punishment if they didn’t follow Christmas tradition.

Already a number of people had played right into Mira’s hands, including an unsuspecting Erza and Lucy who could not meet each other’s eyes without blushing anymore. Wendy turned up forty minutes later (it seemed Mira had told her a later time so she didn’t get caught up in the mistletoe rush) but there was still no sign of Natsu and Gray. Usually neither of them would be late if free food and drink were involved which only left one option, they’d found each other before they reached the guild and got caught up in a fight.

As if on cue, Natsu leapt through the doors with a pissed off Gray launching after him. Fists swung at jaws and stomachs as they moved into the centre of the hall, dodging gracefully as ever and fully in sync. It was mesmerising to watch them spar, the movements so practiced and well-rehearsed from years of growth and effort it was almost like a performance. Rough smiles and arrogant smirks were exchanged after each hit and Erza wondered if they would actually land any punches if they were going all out like this. However she drew the line when Gray’s right fist slid into his palm, rowdiness and excitement came naturally at this time of year but they were not going to ruin the party.

“Natsu! Gray! Don’t fight in the guildhall!” Erza yelled, her glower stopping them in their tracks as they backed away until they reached the bar where Mira was waiting for them.

“Boys,” Mira smiled sickly sweet. “You were so busy you didn’t see the mistletoe on the way in. Don’t break Christmas tradition, okay?”

That got the whole guild’s attention. Gray groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes while Natsu just laughed.

“You don’t think we didn’t see that? That’s why we were fighting!”

“That’s why we wer- what? _That’s_ why we were fighting?” Gray asked incredulously. “Natsu, you don’t know what mistletoe is for do you?”

“Yeah I do, ice dick. If you walk under mistletoe with someone you fight them, right?”

Gray was stuck between the inevitable horror of having to kiss Natsu in front of the whole guild, Reedus was already preparing a canvas as they spoke, and laughing at Natsu’s ignorance. He chose judgemental silence as half the guild burst into laughter at Natsu’s classic mistake.

“Natsu you kiss someone under the mistletoe, not fight,” explained Mira gently.

“Pucker up, Salamander!” Jeered Gajeel from across the guild, obviously enjoying the awkward situation Natsu and Gray were in.

Instead of looking ruffled, Natsu just shrugged.

“Well, it’s not like the end of the world,” he said while Gray rolled his eyes.

Well if Natsu was gonna be so nonchalant about kissing then Gray could too. After all he’d kissed both boys and girls before and Natsu wasn’t unattractive…Okay he was pretty damn attractive. This was the perfect opportunity to beat Natsu in an area where he was definitely more experienced. He’d wipe the floor with him and have him begging his rival for more – the ultimate insult to his pride.

A confident smirk played on his lips as they both moved forward, cocky navy blue eyes meeting unreadable onyx. By now the murmurings throughout the guild had died down as Natsu and Gray drew in everyone’s attention.

Gradually they inched closer to each other, never breaking eye contact even as they got so close their noses brushed. Gray stared deep into Natsu’s eyes as he reached for Natsu’s scarf, yanking him closer as their lips finally touched.

It was fierce and hot from the start, mainly a battle for dominance as fiery dragon’s claws ripped at Gray’s open shirt and muscled back. In turn Gray stood higher, using the height difference to his advantage as Natsu snaked even closer and lower beneath him. Occasionally he would lean back a little to separate them but Natsu chased his lips with a hunger Gray had never seen before and he couldn’t blame him. It felt amazing.

Natsu tasted as you would expect from someone with flames lurking at the back of their throat, smoky. It reminded Gray of the comforting bitter taste of cigarettes except more wholesome and rounded, Natsu was sweeter. Feeling the chapped lips that seemed to be getting hotter by the minute while Gray’s body grew colder and shivery, he knew that he could still get easily addicted to this. Even easier than the clinical pull of nicotine since he only had more to gain from a relationship with Natsu. Wait what? Fuck, he was getting ahead of himself.

He was sure there must be steam rising from them both now as their runaway magic clashed while their minds were elsewhere. Fog wrapped itself around his coherent thoughts, leaving him with pure instinct to battle against Natsu although he was sure he was losing.

Calloused fingers now dug into his lower back and brought him ever closer as his own tangled in a mess of pink, tugging as sharp fangs nipped at his bottom lip. Groaning Gray pulled back, just about to lean back in for revenge when he caught sight of Mira’s wide gleeful eyes and reddened cheeks, and noticed how since he and Natsu had started kissing no one else had said a word.

He quickly shoved his rival away from him, eyes flicking around the guild to see everyone else having a similar reaction to Mira. Maybe they’d overdone it, as usual.

Feeling heat rising in his own cheeks in response Gray shot a panicked glance towards Lucy who smiled sympathetically.

“You could have just kissed on the cheek, you know. That’s what everyone else did,” she said, stifling a laugh as Gray’s jaw dropped.

“That wouldn’t have been any fun though. I totally beat you, ice princess. we’re gonna have to have a rematch if you wanna catch up.” He winked before turning and walking to the buffet table and if possible Gray’s jaw fell even lower as he hurriedly strode after him, presumably for round two.


End file.
